


I've always loved you Richie.

by Sharkey004 (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Everyone is Gay Except Ben Hanscom, Fluff and Smut, I don't know what I'm doing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, they are about 18, they are in uni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sharkey004
Summary: Eddie decides to start out fresh at a new university so he can focus on studying but his plans get flipped upside down when he finds out his roommate is Richie Tozier; his childhood crush... He doesn't think hes going to get much studying done now.warning: there will be smut so if your not ready go away and if you are grab your popcorn and strap in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read anything explicit (specifically masturbation this chapter) this is your early warning

Eddie was a few weeks into University and he was slowly but surly realizing that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Almost every night since he arrived he had dreams about Richie, and they kept getting more frequent and more heated by the day. And almost every morning he would wake up with either a throbbing boner or even on occasion a sticky warm mess in his boxers. 

It was Monday and Eddie woke up to find the usual tent pitched in his pants. Rubbing his eyes with a sigh he had a long shower in hope that it would die down, but of course it didn't. Closing the door slowly and waiting for the click he lay down on his bed in his boxers, checking his clock and seeing he still had an hour before first period. Reaching into his beside table he grabbed some tissues and his bottle of lotion, pouring a generous amount on his hand he reached into his pants. Firmly wrapping his hand around his cock he slowly stroked it from the base to the tip and back again. Letting out a low moan he picked up the pace, pre-cum already oozing out the tip. An image popped into his head and motivated his actions.

He imagined running his hands through those dark curls, pulling lightly and making Richie moan, then seizing the opportunity to tangle their tongues together in a heated kiss. He Imagined those full lips working on his neck, sucking marks that would last long after their encounter, finally finding a way to keep that mouth of his from ruining things. They’d make out until they were both panting and then Richie would wrap his hand around Eddies dick pumping it at a steady pace.

Eddie was stroking harder, flicking his wrist, and teasing his slit with his thumb every couple of strokes. He was painfully hard, and little groans and whines where escaping his lips. Eddie was in no rush, so he lets his pleasure build.

Richie was walking to the bathroom when he heard a weird sound come out of Eddies room. He cocked his head to the side and stopped in his tracks, then he heard the sound again. He quietly opened the door and slipped in, trying to find the source of the sound. He turned the corner, and that’s when he saw it. His roommate jerking himself off in his boxers. Eddies mouth open in a small ‘o’ and the most heavenly of sounds tumbling out. Richie was already getting hard in his pants. He knew that he should leave, should let Eddie have his privacy, but his hand was slipping down into his own pants and palming at his growing erection.

Eddie’s fantasy progressed and now he was having his ass licked open, a firm tongue circling his hole before plunging in. Eddie slipped one of his hand behind him to his ass and gently pushed one finger in, slowing his other hand down. He began to thrust his finger in, and moans out. He pushed another finger in and started scissoring them, working himself open. He stroked his cock in time with the thrusts of his fingers. His fingers found his prostate and he was crying out again.

“Fuck, yes, Richie. Ah uhhh huh, fuck keep going!” He moaned, not aware that the person he was fantasizing about was at the door.

Richie froze. Did Eddie just say his name? Richie almost came in his pants right then and there, but now he felt guilty. He summoned all of his mental strength to remove his hand from his pants and turn to leave but he can’t help it, Eddie looked so hot and vulnerable and he couldn't help but continue to jerk himself off.Eddie was Imagining Richie giving Eddie a hand job now, and Eddie could feel the pleasure start to build again. He imagined Richie picking up the pace and Eddie did too. 

“ahah, yeah, Oh Richie, just like that…ahh”

Eddie kept rubbing His cock and he could tell he was close to the edge. Richie pulled his hand out his pants feeling bad for invading Eddies privacy but continued watching him masturbate until he decided to say something and embarrass Eddie while in the act. 

"enjoying yourself Eddie?" Richie grinned.

Eddie was pulled out of his fantasy when he heard Richie's voice. His eyes flew open and settled on the tall figure in front of him leaning on the door.

"shit!" He shrieked, and took his hand out of his boxers and pulled his fingers out of his ass throwing a pillow over his super obvious erection.

“WHAT THE FUCK RICHIE?” Eddie screams,

“What did you see?! Why are you fucking in here?!” Eddie was trying to seem tough, but he was falling apart inside. He was so close to Cumming and His roommate who he had been crushing on for years just witnessed him masturbating and OH GOD...what if he knew that Eddie was thinking about him?

"calm down, jeez"

"i came in here 'cuz' i was walking to the bathroom and I heard something so, I came to check it out...I was going to leave you be but then-then you moaned my name" Eddies face was now burning while Richie was contently chuckling to himself

"i-i what?" Eddie choked out, face beat red. So not only had Richie witnessed him jerking himself off while he fucked himself with his fingers, but he also heard him moan his name? Could his life get any worse? Richie ducked his head slightly, and Eddie knew that he really didn’t mean to invade his privacy.

“I...I’m sorry Richie, I know you probably think that… I’m sure you’re disgusted with, with me doing that while thinking about you…” Eddie is crying now, tears flowing freely, he couldn’t control them even if he tried.

"hey, hey, is okay Eddie spaghetti don't cry" Richie went and sat on the bed with Eddie, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy and stroking his hair with comfort.

"don't be stupid Eds, i'm not disgusted with you at all" Eddie raised his head to look at Richie

"Your n-not?"

"no, not in the slightest" Richie snuggled up to Eddie and they sat there in each others embrace wishing it never had to end, then all of a sudden Eddie felt something digging into his leg

"wait...Richie-" Eddie took a moment to look at Richie's crotch, and sure as hell he had a huge boner

"are- Richie are you hard right now?" Richie looked down and grinned placing a kiss on Eddies temple

"i guess watching you touch yourself, and moan my name got me all hot and bothered" he said giving Eddie a wink. Then Eddie had the realization that Richie was watching him the whole time... Eddie sat there in shock and Richie placed a firm kiss onto his swollen lips.

"wanna help me get rid of it...?"

Eddie nodded and Richie began kissing along his jaw to his ear sending goosebumps down his neck. Richie pulled back and slipped his shirt over his head, and Eddie’s hands were on every inch of his newly exposed skin, then they drifted down to his pajama pants. He looked up at Richie who noded, and Eddie undid the strap and tugged down the elastic, helping Richie wiggle them down his hips. Richie kicked them off. He was reaching for Eddie again, lips clashing together and Richie's tongue leading dominantly. Richie’s hand reached down and pulled the boxers from around Eddie’s hips then lifted him up so he could wrap his legs around Richie’s waist. Eddie moaned at the feeling of the cold wallpaper pressing into his back. Richie kept kissing him, thrusting his clothed cock against the crease of Eddie’s ass.

But Richie wanted more, wanted to make Eddie feel fucking amazing. He set him back on the bed, and Eddie frowned until he was being turned around and Richie was on his knees. He wasted no time and plunged his tongue into Eddie’s stretched hole. He alternated between sharp thrusts and gentle circling. Eddie was falling apart at the feeling of his tongue. Richie pulled back and pushed one finger in and searched for the spot that would make Eddie see stars. He found it easily.

“Ugh. Holy fuck, Rich. I’m gonna cum. I want you inside of me." Eddie rambled out, Richie's fingers still deep inside of Eddie’s ass. Richie grabbed the bottle of lotion and coated his dick with it and just as he was about to push his cock inside him. It hit Eddie. 

"shit!" Richie stepped back worried as Eddie sat up flinching

"shit, sorry Eddie did i hurt you?" Eddie got up quickly pulling his boxers up and putting a fresh t-shirt on.

"NO, no, no that was amazing but i'm gonna be late for class!" Eddie continued getting dressed, combing his hair and pulling on his shoes hesitantly as Richie let out a sigh of relief.

"is that really what your worrying about? Just ditch with me and we can have then whole day together..." Richie put his arms over Eddies shoulders and rubbed his chest, Eddie shut his eyes and moaned at the thought

"ah yeah...-no. no i'm not skipping,ill see you after lessons okay, I've got free last period so ill be back by 2:30 ok?" Richie kissed Eddie passionately on the lips and brushed back his hair

"fine...see you later Eds" Richie said before kissing Eddie on the four head again

"see ya... babe" And with that Eddie was out the door leaving Richie, collapsed on his bed, with a huge boner.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie spent the whole day thinking about Richie, and about what they were going to do when he got home. He thought about how plush Richie's lips were, and about how Richie moaned into his ear and tried to persuade him in staying home. He thought about when Richie rubbed his chest and when Eddie whimpered at the feeling. 2:30 couldn't have come slower, and he spent his last period, art, drawing Richie's hair in different styles. The bell rang and Eddie quickly shoved his books into his bag and started walking to the dorms.

He opened the door to find a shirtless Richie asleep on the sofa. A bowl of popcorn was rested on the floor near Richie's shoes, not wanting to disturb him, Eddie bent down to give Richie a kiss on the forehead and pulled a blanket over his bare skin. Richie stirred in his place but soon settled down comfortably again, Eddie sat next to him on the sofa and Richie snuggled his head up onto Eddies chest subconsciously. 

Eddie would have been content staying there for the rest of the day, cuddling Richie's warm, tender skin. Richie slowly woke up and looked doe eyed at Eddie grunting

"hey sleepy head" Eddie stroked Richie hair out of his face and cuddled up to him

"how long have you been back for?" Richie asked

"only half an hour" Richie leaned in for a kiss and Eddie obliged letting Richie's lips crash against his and allowing His tongue into Eddies mouth. Richie became more dominant when he pushed Eddie on his back laying on the sofa. Richie leaned over the top of him and continued exploring the caverns of Eddies mouth, In the heat of the moment Richie ground Eddie into the sofa causing him to moan into Richie's mouth

"you know you make the prettiest little sounds?" Eddie blushed and felt himself getting hard for the third time today (The second was in photography, when Richie sent Eddie a picture of himself topless and he got a boner in class) Richie continued grinding into Eddie and in response Eddie tugged on Richie's curls; which he had learnt was a big turn on for him. Richie pulled back for a much needed breath and tugged at the corner of Eddies shirt, glancing at him as if to ask for permission, Eddie nodded.

He pulled the t-shirt over Eddies head and Richie started working at Eddies belt, pulling it of he unzipped his fly. Eddie helped by pulling his Jeans of the rest of the way leaving both of them in their underwear, Laying on top of each other. The air around them was humid due to all the panting and body heat radiating of each other 

"Are you sure you want to do this Eds?" Richie says melting in Eddies eyes

"first: don't call me Eds..." Richie smirked and chuckled lightly

"and second...I love you Richie. And I've never been more sure about anything in my life" Richie pushed the hair out of Eddies face and smiled

"i love you too Eddie spaghetti"

Then without another word Richie wormed his hand into Eddies pants Firmly grasping the base of Eddies cock, that was already fully hard. Eddie took in a sharp breath at the contact and Richie started pumping slowly. His hand slick with pre-cum Richie flicked his thumb against the slit of Eddie cock. Eddie bucked his hips up trying to get more friction, more speed, more anything.

"ahh...Richie. Faster ahh, please, go faster!"

But Richie ignored Eddies begging and instead removed his hand completely. Eddies cock now oozing out more pre-cum, Richie Licked his fingers, letting Eddie watch in anticipation. Then proceeding by pushing them into Eddies ass. He gasped at the feeling and when Eddie was stretched enough Richie pushed his tip into Eddie. Causing him to yelp in pleasure, Richie’s thrusts into him were harsh, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Eddie moaned and whimpered uncontrollable.

Eddie didn’t think he would last long now. He was moaning endlessly, toes curling at the sensation. Richie slowly started stroking Eddies cock, and he felt so exposed. Letting Richie tower over his naked body. But he was loving every moment of it, how Richie upheld a steady pace. He wanted to entertain Richie so he made more erratic sounds, closing his eyes, mouth forming an O. Richie felt himself leak pre-cum.

"aghh... fuck yeah... Oh. ahh Eddie your so tight!" Richie continued talking dirty to Eddie, something that he was extremely good at,

And a few moments later, Eddie was coming onto the sofa and a little on his chest, panting and moaning. His load came out in ropes, and it didn't take long before Richie pulled out and came, letting Eddie sallow his cum. Richie collapsed of his elbows onto Eddie. Their panting filling the air as they came down from their high.

"that-" Eddie gulped

"that was amazing" Richie sat up straddling Eddie

"it, was, okay i guess..." Eddies eyes widened, worried Richie had now decided he was bored with him 

“I-I’m sorry if y-you didn’t enjoy it...” Eddie ducked his head in embarrassment as Richie gave out a chuckle playfully punching Eddies arm

”I’m joking! It was great Eddie” Eddie all of a sudden got even redder as he realised he was being played 

“don’t do that to me Rich! You know I’m insecure...” Eddie lightly pushed Richie 

“I know, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again” Richie said pressing a kiss onto Eddies forehead.

”wanna go take a bath?” Eddie smiled at the proposal. _A bath with Richie Tozier didn’t sound bad_...

“sure, just as long as you don’t splash me”

“awwwww” Richie whined over dramatically throwing his arms to the floor

“but that’s the best part!” Eddie smirked and crossed his arms shaking his head

”fine...” and with that Richie stood up, carrying Eddie over his shoulder. He gently spanked Eddies ass, causing Eddie to yelp, bringing him to the bathroom.

 They Ran the bath and Eddie lay down letting his body soak in the water. Richie soon returned with a bunch of towels and fresh cloths in his hands. He dropped them and looked at Eddie, laying in the bath, is bare skin submerged in the clear water.

"you coming in, or are you just gonna stare at me?" Eddie smirked as Richie flinched being brought back to reality

"I've got a great view"

"yeah, and there's an even better view from in here..." Eddie shuffled forward allowing Richie to snuggle in the back of him. Richie wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's chest in front of him and kissed his neck tenderly. Eddie let out a soft moan and lay back, resting his head under Richie's chin, while Richie calmly stroked his hair. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo, Richie massaged it into Eddies scalp. After washing the foam out with the warm water surrounding them, Eddie continued washing his body, when something caught Richie's eye

"whats that?" Richie said gesturing to the long thin scars dotted around Eddies forearm and wrists. And Eddie was quick to cross his arms and cover them up

"It-It's nothing." Eddie buried his wrists in his lap  and Tried his best not to make a big deal about it. He really didn't want Richie know what an idiot he was.

"hey," Richie rubbed his shoulders and pulled Richie's chin up

"hey, look at me" Eddie reluctantly glanced up at Richie's hazel eyes, shame filling his stomach

"you can talk to me, Eddie. You know that right?" Richie was the one person who made him feel safe. He didn't want to have that ruined because Richie thought Eddie didn't trust him.

"I-I-I started... t-taking my medication again..." Eddie could feel the tears welling up in his eyes

"why?" Richie sounded genuinely concerned

"i don't know Richie, because i was fucking depressed!" Eddie threw his head back and tightly shut his eyes closed

"shh, shh, okay, its okay" Richie started stroking his hair again attempting to comfort Eddie

"...and i-i knew it was wrong, s-so i tried to stop...but...but" Eddie was now uncontrollably sobbing tears flowing down his cheeks, he clung onto Richie crying into his shoulder. Richie rubbed Eddies back and held him tight

"i know, i know, shh, everything is going to be okay" They both slept in the same bed that night and Eddie was starting to think Richie was right about things getting better. He hadn't felt this much comfort in a long time and he missed it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving house tomorrow so i wont be updating this for a few days sorry! hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG I am gonna try my hardest to keep this fic going though. I decided to spice things up and do a bit of Richie POV for this one so tell me if you like it, or if you wanna just stick with Eddie, Or both idk But anyway yeah, Enjoy ;)

Richie woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm. Reaching over and turning off his phone he rubbed his eyes. He felt a comforting warmth in his chest, Eddie was curled up into him and Richie had one of his lanky arms thrown over the smaller boy’s waist. Richie snuggled up closer, a familiar sweet, strawberry smell covered his hair. Richie sighed in comfort. He could defiantly get used to this. Not wanting to wake up the smaller boy cuddled up to him, Richie slowly attempted at pulling his arm away but received a sleepy whine from Eddie who clumsily grabbed Richie’s arm and pulled it back around him. Richie chuckled softly dragging his hand over Eddies cheeks,

“Hey babe” Richie cooed as Eddie stirred and moved to look up at Richie

“Chee?” His voice was dripping with sleepiness, Eddie rubbed his eyes, almost as if he couldn’t believe that he was in bed with Richie.

“yeah it’s me Eds”

“don’t call me that”

“okay gorgeous” Eddie snickered and lay his head back down onto his soft pillow. As much as Richie loved talking, he also appreciated the comfortable silences like these ones. Eddie slowly got out of bed and Richie watched him as Eddie drew back the covers revealing his naked torso and smooth legs. Richie gulped. Eddie was wearing a pair of tight red shorts. Eddie got up and walked over to the draws pulling out a variety of clothes and such, Richie stared at Eddies ass, his exposed skin glimmered in the dim morning sun seeping through the curtains. Richie felt a familiar warmth in his lower stomach and quickly palmed at his boxers, trying to prevent himself from getting too excited. Richie cursed to himself lowly at the much needed friction, the urge was too much. He started slowly rubbing his half hard bulge. He let out a moan that was louder than intended and Eddie suddenly turned and smirked when he saw Richie, palming himself with his eyes closed. Eddie placed his folded clothes on the floor and walked over to Richie, seductively placing himself in his lap, wrapping his arms loosely around Richie's neck. Richie opened his eyes and hesitantly removed his hand from his straining boxers.

"tut tut tut...getting turned on like a little teenager" Eddie teased, slowly rocking his hips against Richie's bulge, Richie moaned in response. 

"...you look so hot in those little shorts" Richie strained,

"i thought you would like them..." Eddie sucked the side of Richie's ear and felt him shudder beneath him,

"fuck" Richie breathed out, Eddie looked so sexy rocking on his lap and Richie couldn't get enough. Richie reached out to squeeze Eddie's ass when he abruptly got off of Richie and grabbed his clothes and a towel. Richie swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at Eddie

"w-where are you going..?" Richie's voice was awkward and vulnerable as Eddie smirked and headed towards the door

"I'm going for a shower and then i'll make some breakfast for us. Why what did you think we were going to do?" Eddie teasingly raised his eyebrow as Richie rubbed the back of his neck, face a dark shade of red.

"n-nothing..." Eddie left swaying his hips as he left the room. Richie threw his head against the pillow, cursing himself for being so horny all the time.

 

* * *

 

Richie walked out of his bedroom after having a shower and was met by the sweet smell of cooking. He turned the corner and sat at one of the chairs, sighing as he dried his hair with his towel.

"you want some pancakes?" Richie smiled as Eddie slipped the plate in front of him

"you know the key to my heart Mr.Kaspbrak" Eddie chuckled and slipped a plate of pancakes in front of him. Richie rubbed his hands greedily, proceeding to smother his pancakes in syrup and other sweet condiments. 

“So, what do you wanna do today spaghetti man?” Richie asked as he shoved a fork full of pancake in his mouth,

”well I’ve got lessons till 3” Richie let out a huff

”can’t you just ditch with me?”

”no I can’t. And you aren’t ditching either, Bill told me he needs you to be in at least one lesson. I mean you are his partner after all.”

”Big Bill doesn’t need my help, but I’ll go anyway. I can catch up with Bev”

”catch up? You Act like you haven’t seen her in years! We literally talked at lunch yesterday!”

”a lot can happen in one day Eds” Eddie rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the nickname as he collected there plates. Richie pulled on his jacket and grabbed his bag. 

“See you at lunch?” Richie said, placing a kiss to Eddies cheek

”yeah, have a good day”

”you too spaghetti” Richie said opening the door and leaving the dorm. He strolled down the hallway with a grin on his face. He couldn’t help but realise how happy he was.

Richie walked through the dorms and out into the main building where he climbed several flights of stairs to get to the art department. He groaned and gasped as he reached the 4th floor.

”holy shit” he breathed out, clutching his chest. Richie heard a slight chuckle behind him and was ready to flip someone off

”morning Rich” the person laughed, it was none other than Ben Handscom wearing his signature smile. 

“Jesus, I really need to quit smoking” Richie puffed as he leaned against the wall catching his breath, Ben laughed and muttered a 'yeah'. Richie straightened up and tried not to have a heart attack

"what are you doing here haystack?"

"just picking up some paper work from graphics,-wait. Did you actually decide to come to lesson? Or was this Eddies doing?" Ben mockingly crossed his arms and Richie playfully shoved him

"What makes you think this was Eddie's idea?" Richie's challenging look slipped into a grin when ben gave him a knowing look.

"okay so maybe it was but i'm a free man Benjamin" Bed laughed 

"I gotta go, see you later Rich"

"stay cool Ben ten" Bed walked up the stairs as Richie entered the art department searching for his classroom. The hallway was cluttered with various painting and drawings, the vibrant colours decorating the entire floor. Richie had a passion for drawing and was pretty damn good at it as-well, His creativity and imagination meant he could come up with characters and illustrations for stories or comics. Richie had taken fine arts as a course to help him decide what he wanted to do for a career, but the further he let his mind wonder the more he realised how interested he was in drawing portraits, more specifically, portraits of Eddie. Richie loved everything about Eddie's form, his smile, his eyes, his lips. In Richies eyes Eddie was more perfect than any model in his classes, and Eddie would happily let Richie draw him whenever he felt like it. It was Richie's love for drawing that made him fall in love with Eddie. Richie had revised every inch of him that he could easily draw him without reference, but the sheer look of Eddie posing in the sunlight made Richie weak at the knees. 

Richie approached his classroom and walked in, casually throwing off his bag and sitting next to bill who looked as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Morning Billiam," Richie blew Bill a kiss and pulled out his sketchbook. Bill stared at Richie and began to laugh

"am i dreaming or have you actually decided to come to class?" Richie mockingly clutched his heart

"you dream about me billy? I'm flattered," Bill flipped him off and laughed again at Richies look of mock offence 

"But i thought you loved me?" he fake cried louder than necessary gaining a few looks

"you wish" Bill muttered under his breath, Richie grinned and turned to the front of class as the lesson started.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on tight for the next update guys


End file.
